


The Son Of The Golden Fruit

by DSrider



Series: The son Of the golden Fruit [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSrider/pseuds/DSrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Pitawig's a world for all and Estel Racca's the worlds we build a kamen rider comes from the future to help avoid the tragedies in the war for the golden fruit and get his parents together. but the question is can he do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uthor’s note okay this idea came to me after reading pikatwig's story A world for us all and the world’s we build by EstelRaca which I'm not going to spoil for you so if you want to know where I got the inspiration from I recommend you read them for themselves because their will be no spoilers here for the fan fiction understood, okay, good. also if you are reading my other story Kamen rider OOO meets Kamen Rider Dragon Knight please note that I will be sticking to the show’s and my own previously established relationships so I will not be setting up non show fluff apart from the two I set up in its prequel so yeah that is regrettably how it is going to be only because of the fact that I haven’t watched dragon Knight in years and that I cannot I repeat cannot write good character moments for the life of me I can't sorry.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider gaim that privilege belongs to Toei so now then on to the first chapter of this weird thing.

In a Forrest something was wrong there was a disturbance however one might think that in this Forrest that occurrences of this sort might be a regular thing. For you see this was no ordinary Forrest this was Helheim Forrest but this disturbance while similar to the portals that usually opened to other worlds this one was not like a zipper it was jagged and had blue light emitting from it ( if you are a fan of Doctor who and and can guess what it is good for you). Suddenly the crack widened, it widened enough for someone to step through, which is what happened.

It was a man around about six foot tall in rather peculiar armour. The armour was Apple themed of all things with spikes on the helmet and a grill where the mouth would be on the face on his waist was the most peculiar item of his attire a belt. The belt’s straps were yellow but the thing that made the belt stand out the most was the buckle. The buckle had a small knife like object on the right hand side of it and on the left a picture of the man’s helmet but in the centre of the buckle was a fruit themed pad lock of all things with the front hanging off of it showing an image of a sliced apple core and on the sliced front showed the weapons which the man was holding. A shield again apple themed with a sword held with in it. The man closed the front of the lock seed and removed it from the belt buckle and with the lock seed removed the man’s armour dissolved revealing what he looked like underneath. He had the most oddest shade of blonde hair and wore armour similar to what he was previously wearing but not as Apple themed. The man looked back at the portal at which he came through and said “don’t worry Mom, Dad hopefully now that I have traveled back here hopefully I can make things better.” 

(Play gaim opening theme-Just live more)

Having left Helheim forest by using one of the random cracks that lead to Zawame City he used his powers to transform his armour into everyday street clothes as so to blend in looking around he saw a group of street dancers performing not just any street dancers team Gaim the team which his parents were apart of all though it seems that his dad wasn't here “I thought he was member but at least mom and uncle micchy is there but where is he?” Suddenly the music that the dancers were dancing to was stopped by another street dancing team, Team baron. Team baron was there to challenge gaim for their stage which lead to a inves battle “I still don't believe that people do this summoning monsters shouldn't be done like they were playing Pokemon” the man thought out loud. As he watched the battle he progress he saw that one of team barons members planning to shoot a sling shot at the member of team gaim who was holding the lock seed so he went to intervene grabbing the slingshot from the baron member and he said “now, now how do you expect to be the best when you use low handed tricks to win” the man said as he snapped the slingshot. At this point everyone turned to notice the man disarming the baron member and one of the members of team gaim, Mai Takatsukasa said to the second in command of Team baron, Zack “really you can't win without cheating, get out of here!” The man then walked up to the stage and said “I would really do as she said.” Holding up his lock seed for emphasis. Seeing the unknown lock seed team baron withdrew.

“Thanks for that whoever you are.” Mai asked the man who had exposed team baron’s cheating tactics. “My name is Yuya and unless I'm miscounting shouldn't there be at least two more members of the team?” Yuya asked. “Our leader Yuya is busy and Kouta-San left the team some time ago.” Another member of team gaim mitszuane (micchy) kureshima said. And as if having being summoned Kouta Kazuraba said “looks like you are getting on quite well without me. And thanks for stoping that cheater.” “Your welcome, anyway I hate cheaters. If I may ask why did you team gaim anyway you were one of in my opinion one of the best dancers, was medical reasons or something?” Yuya asked kouta “no it was to help my older sister financially.” Kouta admitted “ah shame anyway was nice to meet you team gaim is still one of the best in my opinion I'll be seeing you.” Yuya said as he turned around and walked away. When Yuya was alone in a alley way he opened a crack to Helheim Forrest and went through it. Once on the other side of the crack which closed Yuya punched a tree in frustration “damn it dad why didn't you tell me you left the team now I need to try harder to make things better for all of us.”

Several hours later and after after eating several of the Helheim Forrest fruits to build up his strength Yuya noticed the other Yuya the one who was team leader of team Gaim walking through the Forrest. Silently transforming The Yuya from the future snuck up to his namesake bashed the back of his head with his shield knocking him unconscious and dragging him away from the fruit he was about to eat. After making sure that his namesake had dropped the sengoku driver that his father would use in the place where his father would find/found it. (AN: bloody time travel and its ability to screw up tenses.) Hearing Kouta and Mai wonder through the crack he quietly crept away “right on time.” Yuya thought to himself. Yuya then saw kouta almost eat two Helheim fruits but Mai pulled him away. Kouta then picked up the sengoku driver an put it against his waist and then a yellow belt strap wrapped around his waist and the two fruits that Kouta had picked turned into a strawberry and orange lock seed respectively. Seeing this happen Yuya then took control of an inves and sent it to chase Kouta and Mai out of the Forrest. Which he then followed wanting to see his father’s first henshin to Kamen Rider Gaim. He followed Kouta only knowing that he would have sent Mai away to buy time for her to escape but he saw something he didn't expect to see.  
It was Mai but from the future after the golden fruit had merged with her heart. After instructing Kouta on how to use the belt he then defeated the inves and then Mai from this time frame came round the corner to see Kouta wearing his armour which Yuya had to admit was strange as he was used to seeing Kouta in his Kiwami arms so to see him in his original default form was a bit surreal for him but he had to admit now he might have the chance to make sure that things didn't turn out like they did last time. Yuya then closed his lockseed and ran over to them “Kouta, Mai you two alright. Damn Kouta you look like an Ives got you oh by the way nice armour.” Yuya said almost off-handedly. Upon seeing their faces “don't worry I won't tell a soul about your secret you don't tell anyone about mine.” Yuya said as he turned around and walked away opening up a crack to Helheim Forrest and walking through it, the crack then closed up as soon as Yuya crossed the boundary. 

“Don't worry Mom, Dad I promise you I will save their lives and I've already started.” Yuya thought to himself the. He realised something “crap I better find My namesake and take him to a hospital, oh and yaggrassil I know you are watching me so please note professor sengoku I'm coming for you!” Yuya declared as he sliced his lockseed transforming back into his armour.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: right last time of this weird thing Kouta and Mai’s son comes back from the future to prevent the several pointless deaths that happened over the Helheim invasion, first he prevented his namesake from becoming an Ives and saw Kouta henshin for the first time. He also announced his intentions to Yggdrasil about what he intends to do to Professor Sengoku. I would like to thank those who at the time of writing this chapter didn't review the last chapter but if you have thank you for reviewing  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider Gaim that privilege belongs to Toei however I do own any OC’s introduced in the story now then on the second chapter of this weird thing.

Having no where on earth to stay Yuya resided in the Forrest as it provided a sense of comfort, of home as if it was apart of him and he apart of it. He had decided to open a crack to Tokyo as it would be the best place for his name sake to recover from the accidental coma Yuya put him in so at least things can progress as they did without the pointless death, Yuya may want to change the past but he doesn’t want to cause the collapse of the universe. Well universe is probably a slight exaggeration.

He wandered amongst the trees until he saw a team of Yggdrasil researchers being attacked by inves so Yuya placed his sengoku driver on his waist and readied his lockseed “Ringo!” The lockseed said as Yuya the button of the side of the lockseed then Yuya called out “Henshin!” As he placed the lock seed into its designated place in the driver, he then pushed the lock in and flicked the knife on the side of driver opening the lockseed and from there a giant metal Apple formed above his head and lowered it self down onto his head and then it unfolded revealing his armour. Yuya then rushed to save the foolish researchers for studying something they don't fully understand but was intercepted by armoured rider Zangetsu “So you are the one who threatened my colleague and before I take your driver from you I'd like to know your name!” The melon themed rider all but demanded the apple themed rider.

“My name is Kamen rider guardian and I will tell you only one thing.” Yuya replied “Which is?” Zangetsu asked. “There is another way to save the earth. You do not need to sacrifice six billion people. And I intend to make sure that the one who will save it does so. So do me one favour Takatora stay out of my way. And maybe just let your brother follow his own way not the one you have forced him on because believe me it will backfire on you all.” Yuya answered. As he started to walk away he left one passing sentence as a warning to Takatora.

“One more thing, don't trust Professor Ryoma, he has been keeping secrets from you.” With that Yuya opened up a crack to Zawame City and walked through it and as usual the crack closed after he had walked through it.  
(Play Gaim Opening theme)

Yuya deactivated his transformation and wandered around Zawame City but what he didn't expect to see was Kouta in his Kamen rider armour trying and failing to use it to help in his everyday jobs which got Kouta fired. Kouta had wandered away so Yuya followed him until with his enhanced senses noticed that there was a child stuck in a tree (no that is not an innuendo) Kouta was about to help the kid get down until, Kaito the leader of team Baron appeared and said to the boy “you can either jump down or you can stay there all night.” “That’s a bit harsh isn’t it?” Yuya asked Kaito “in order to survive in this world one must become strong.” Kaito replied to which Yuya shot back “everyone is born strong they just need to realise they have that strength.” After the boy had jumped down from the tree and Kaito left, Yuya said to Kouta “you know I think you are the only Kamen rider who has tried to use his powers for everyday situations. And if you don't mind me asking have you and/or Mai told anyone about what I can do because I would rather not get more of Yggdrasil attention then I already have.” “What do you mean by that?” Kouta asked. “I may have threatened their chief researcher. The bastard deserves it any how. And if you don't mind me asking why don't you admit to Mai your feelings for her?” Yuya asked. seeing Kouta’s face “don't worry I didn't know but thanks for confirming it for me but don't avoid the question so why don't you?” Yuya asked again “I don't know if she does share my feelings and if even if she did she probably hates me for abandoning the team.” Kouta replied to which Yuya scoffed “are you kidding me have you seen the way she looks at you it is obvious that she feels the same way.” Just then Kouta’s phone rang, it was Mai “you better answer that Kouta and don't forget about what I told you.” Yuya said as he started to walk off “I'll be there if you need me be seeing you, Kamen rider Gaim.” As Yuya walked through the crack he heard Kouta answering his phone.

A few hours later back in zawame City. Yuya was once again walking around the city Yuya was once again walking around the city until he saw team baron at team Gaim’s stage. “I better make sure that those idiots don’t cheat again.” Yuya said in frustration. Team baron summoned two elementary inves to fight and Kouta using a strawberry lockseed summoned a deer inves. but as the fight continued Yuya saw that once again that Peko had decided to cheat but unlike last time Yuya couldn’t stop the slingshot from firing so the lockseed was knocked from Kouta’s hand and the inves went out of control “what did I tell you how do you expect to be the best if you cheat and now I have to deal with your problem. Kouta!” Yuya yelled over to Kouta while holding up his own Sengoku driver. 

Kouta saw the driver and attached his own driver to his waist and both of them called out “Henshin!” And attached their respective lockseeds to their belts. Yuya’s belt called out “Ringo arms! Desire the forbidden fruit!” While Kouta’s belt called out “Orange arms! Hanamichi on stage!” With both the apple and orange riders ready they charged into battle. While the two were able to land solid strikes against the creature. Neither of them could take it down until Kouta managed to persuade Kaito into giving him a pineapple lockseed that was promised if Gaim had won by saying since team baron had cheated team Gaim won by forfeit so Kaito gave the lockseed to Kouta who used the new arms form to destroy the inves.

“Well then that wasn’t so hard was it?” Kouta asked Yuya who smacked him lightly around the back of the head.  
“Who are you then and why do you work with team Gaim?” Kaito asked Yuya who replied “I am Kamen rider guardian and I am not a member of team Gaim, I am you could say a referee besides I am more of a writer and composer not a dancer.” With that team Baron left the stage. “Now that those guys are gone who wants a drink at Drupers my treat.” Yuya offered to which all of team Gaim said yes

(Scene cut) 

In a car moving towards Yggdrasil tower was Takatora Kureshima who was watching what team Gaim had accomplished “So. Kamen rider huh? Either way it has begun.” Takatora said almost nonchalantly but he couldn’t shake the words of what he was told the day before “is there truly another way to save humanity and what does he mean that Ryoma is keeping secrets from me. But does Mitsuzane have other dreams and ideals then what I have taught him.” Takatora kept wondering about this and he decided that the next time he spoke with his brother he would ask him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: and done so that was something good wasn’t it a slight improvement over the last chapter but I could be mistaken probably am but lets face it I am no J.R.R Tolkien so there no too much diverging from episode two but then again this is only the beginning. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed this chapter and that you review, share and favourite this weird thing as well as you come back for the third chapter. So until the third chapter of this weird chapter is out this is DSrider signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: so how do you like those apples this story will continue for around 52 chapters so that includes the movies except for the drive crossover. And if you haven't guessed it by now The Yuya from the future is Kouta and Mai’s son from the future and his self-appointed task is to save those who died in the series who didn't need to like for example his namesake. The reason I chose that name is because I thought that Kouta and Mai would want to honour Yuya’s memory by naming their son after him.  
> Right then I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will share as well as review remember those reviews are like coal in a steam engine for writers so please review. I will see you in the next chapter of this weird thing. So until then this is DSrider signing off.


End file.
